Some portable cookers may include a solid cooktop. Unlike open cooktop grills, solid cooktops may cause food juices and residue to accumulate where the food is being cooked. This may have a deleterious effect on food taste and quality. Therefore, such cookers may require manual direction of accumulated grease and juice away from food with spatulas or scrapers.